


Blending In

by FudgedTails



Category: Angel - Fandom, Bi - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DRAG - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, History - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, Queer - Fandom, University town, lesbian - Fandom, trans - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgedTails/pseuds/FudgedTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When re watching Buffy I got inspired by the idea a vampire getting their soul back.<br/>Though this work is not a fan fiction I was inspired buy the idea.</p><p>Summary: It took a while to hone his skills but Joseph has figured out to blend into his world without being detected, Joseph's whole life changed after a hockey game switched to a police chase on CBC sending Joseph on a hunt for Judas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> When re watching Buffy I got inspired by the idea a vampire getting their soul back.  
> Though this work is not a fan fiction featuring characters; I was inspired by the idea of the vampire who get their soul back.

I can’t remember the last time the craving was this bad. That call for a source of power that not even a steak can curb. It starts in the nose. You might think it starts in the stomach but it’s not true. It’s the smell of what it is that you need; that you didn’t even know you wanted.  
At first I fought the craving. I always fight the craving. I don’t want to get back into old habits because they do die hard. But that smell gets up in your nostrils and stays there. With every breath that scent seeps into your lungs which gets into your blood then you are craving with every part of my body.   
Like plaque into your arteries the craving builds up and nothing else will do. You can eat everything else you think might help this craving go away but nothing has the same ritual involved. Some things we take in are more than just the sustenance.   
Like thanksgiving it takes planning, prepping and time. Thawing the turkey, brining, making the stuffing and then the sides, the gravy, mash potato and vegetables. Even setting the table is a ritual in itself, lining the table, the dishes, serving platters, glasses and ornaments.   
When I accepted that the craving wouldn’t go away. The plan started to come together. I found article after article by the man in the newspaper. Each time I would salivate with the idea of it all. Even though I had to drive eighty kilometers to find what I needed for this buffet.   
Just up highway 163 a little ways and I saw a girl on the street with her thumb waving in the wind. I almost side swiped her because it was so dark. After she turned back to see I wasn’t going to pick her I stop and I wait.   
I can see her but she can’t see me. It took nearly an hour for an old rusty diesel pick up to offer her a ride. He was ready. He took her in and forced her mouth on to himself.   
That’s when I show up. I open the door. He old pocked face was shocked and faded to anger, “Stop. Let go of her,” his hands let go of her hair. She looked at me, “you will forget that this just happened and get in my car and wait for me,” she did as I said and was back to him, “move over.” I got in and took out my knife and placed it on his neck.  
“Why?”   
“Because I can. They are all just whores.” He said truthfully. I pressed the knife to the skin, he took in a sharp breath and I jumped on him before he knew what was happening taking in the craving of warm blood. It warmed my cheeks like whiskey and soon he was lifeless. I stopped the feed and drove the truck to a tree with a large broken branch. I sit up the man behind the wheel and locked he knee in place with my hand causing the truck to run into the tree, his neck impairled on the branch and I sprinted back to my car.  
She was still sitting there. Her pretty oval face framed by a large beaded neck piece. Her long dark hair was in braids now. I got in the car.  
“Are you going to hurt me too?” She asked softly.  
“No. I’m going to take you home. Just tell me how to get there.”  
“How did I get here?” She asked, her head swirling with questions like when you regain conciseness after being knocked out.   
I didn’t have a chance to answer, “I remember hitch hiking home. But I don’t remember you pulling over.” She was trying to figure it all out, trying to remember what wasn’t there.  
“That’s okay. You will be home soon.”  
That’s what happened. I drove her home and that highway was safe for another three decades. That’s how long it would be before I would slip again into the craving, but only because the opportunity arose and I took advantage of with life offered me. 

The heat of the oven on my back was more than I could have handled in another life. As my co workers complained about the incessant heat of the broiling summer and added heat of the double stoned oven.  
I think the reason that Giuseppe always made me the boxer was because I didn’t complain about the heat. Johnny who worked the grill was in front of th0e fan which mostly shut up his whiny attitude about the heat. Giuseppe and Othello were in charge of making pizzas to the side of the oven, which was warm, but nothing like stand directly across from the oven like I was. Othello had the good fortune of being the delivery driver and got to leave often.   
I looked up at the clock, ‘just don’t ring for two more minutes.’ I looked over at the phone willing it to block all incoming calls. I pulled down two boxes for what should be the final delivery of the night.  
I taped the order slip to the top of the box and put the price and smiley face on it. I pulled my pizza paddle from the top of the oven pulled out the golden brown bubblingly-cheese pizza and spun it to my work table, using my curved metal sheet to get the excess flour off the bottom of the crust. By spinning the pizza and swirling the metal sheet the flour puffs off like smoke before I scoop the pizza up and into the box where I cut the pizza into eight slices before repeating the process with the garlic fingers.   
“Okay Othello. The last delivery of the nig-“  
The ringing of the phone is like an ice pick to the ear. Johnny beat me to groaning the displeasure as Giuseppe happily answered the phone. He furiously wrote down the order, “okay it’ll be about a half an hour.”   
Giuseppe ripped the order off the pad opened the door to the restaurant, “Megan. Here, put this order through.”  
“For fuck sakes Gess, we’re closed. We should be getting ready to go home.” Johnny said kicking the small garbage bin. For a grown man he sure acted like a bratty kid. I wasn’t overly happy about it but I was also getting paid so what do I care?  
“John. Close down your station and leave. Joseph, do you want to leave too?” Giuseppe’s round face was serious and he was at the end of his rope with Johnny.  
“If you want me to stay I’m fine.”  
The fleeting smile crossed his face before turning to Johnny, “Well? John? Are you done? All cleaned.”  
Johnny was notorious for turning off the grill early and this night was no different. He was placing the covers on cold station. The grinding noise of the printer cut the tension.  
“Yeah, I’m all done. I’ll go help Megan.” Johnny went to walk around Giuseppe only to have Giuseppe wall of a body block his passage.  
“No. You want to go home. So leave. Megan can manage on her own.” Giuseppe is a kind hearted man. He is an old softy, but he also will not put up with too much childish behaviour. With his dark olive skin, black thick hair that sprouted like bushes from his knockles, the only other job he could do with ease was a no-non-sense bouncer.  
Johnny as tall, lanky, gawky man, didn’t really stand a chance against Giuseppe. Johnny took off his apron and tossed it on the work station. He silently left.   
“Well I foiled his plans.” Giuseppe boasted.  
“Of what?” I said as I took down the six large boxes I was going to need for this order.  
“He-“  
The swinging door opened and Megan looked around me taking her smiling face to and confusing one.   
“Where’s Johnny?” Megan was a pretty girl with a bubbly personality. We all made good tips because her. She always made tables feel like she was only serving them when she was actually working all 15 tables of the restaurant. I think it’s the combination of an infectious smile and pale blue eyes. She connected with people with a bright sparkling eyes and then a big smile that welcomed everyone. Even though the restaurant front was slow, she probably got a hundred in tips.  
“He went home.” Giuseppe said blankly as he started making pizzas by pulling the dough and then tossing the dough up into the air.  
“Yeah it was too hot in the kitchen, so he had to get out.”   
“Good one Joseph.” Giuseppe praised.  
“Oh he said he was going to help me.” Megan’s round lips pouted and she spoke breathlessly, batting her eye lashes like some cross of Betty-boop and Marilyn Monroe You would think this would be too over the top and not fool anyone.   
Nope.  
Megan’s charms worked well not only the customers but also on the worker’s at Mom and Pop’s. She was perfectly capable of doing her own work but often got the boys to do most of the work for her so she could sit at the bar and study.  
“I know, your at work boy friend always helps you, but he bailed. You’re on your own. But you are practically done. Just sweep and do up your cash.”  
“Okay.”She straightened up and spoke in a clear matter of fact tone. She didn’t know we all knew she called Johnny her “At work boy friend” just another way she got him wrapped around her finger.   
Her long strawberry blond ponytail hit the door as she whipped around determined to finish quickly.   
I went to the corner where the dish washer was and started in on the few remaining dishes.   
“Pizzas in!” Giuseppe called out.  
“Pizzas in.” I repeated so he knew I heard him.   
Just then Othello came back in. “Hey Joseph what’s left to do?”  
“I’ll keep doing dishes if you want to close down the pizza station. We have one more delivery to do.”   
“Oh man really? Where to?”  
“Ah I think the ticket said Willows Peak.”   
“Man, that’s so far. I hope they tip well.” Othello looked tired. He was starting back to training for the up coming football season. He said something about having to get up for a team run at 6 am.   
Othello was like a machine wrapping up the individual containers of toppings. His dark brown arms were like those you see in a super hero comic, there seemed to be more muscles than the anatomy could allow for.  
“Ah great. Othello once you are done, you can go home. I’ll take the delivery since it’s near my house. I know you have to get up early.” Giuseppe said through the door.  
“Great.” Othello was done within minute and was gone.  
I finished up the dishes and pulled the pizzas from the oven.   
Megan can through the kitchen, “see you Joseph.” She said goodbye and left through the back door.  
“See you.”  
Giuseppe came through to the kitchen. “Good work today man. See you tomorrow.” He patted my back.  
“Cool I’ll see you tomorrow.” I went down the stairs to the prep room to grab my long trench coat I wore in the rain earlier in the day. Now, I just carried it in my hand. I only needed it in the evening to get to work.  
The moon was nowhere to be seen tonight, making the darkness nearly black. The rout of the collective garbage bins were putrid from the heat and was very offensive. I held my coat to my nose until I was across the parking lot and entering the kids park when I heard Megan.   
“Leave me alone.” To me it was faint but her voice was stern and filled of fright. It made my heart pound with excitement. I took in a sniff of the air but all I could smell was the garbage bins.   
“Get off.” Her faint aggressive voice was urgent. I heard the grunting of the perpetrator coming from the right, and I sprinted down Yorkshire Lane, past, Willow Ave, Summer Street and Keeper Street in a blink.  
“Jees, I’d be winded if I could. I’ve lost some speed.” I said to myself.  
“I said get off!” I heard her grunt and a thud from cross Salem Street where Yorkshire connected. ‘They must be in the woods.’ As I crossed the road, I saw Megan’s shoulder bag, books spilled out like knocked over glass of milk.  
I closed my eyes and opened them again to see the two white glowing orange masses. Their heat and adrenaline mixed together. He had a purple spot on him because he was sexually aroused and was ready to try to take Megan by force.   
“Megan! It’s Joseph,” I held my phone up in the air for her to see the light as I went through the brush to them, “Are you okay?” With his attention on me she was able to get her feet on his chest and kick him off. He landed on the shallow slop with a thud as I sprinted to her.  
“Ooh shit.” He said and was making a run for it. I took a sniff and I could smell his distinct scent of briny urine, musk, ammonia and fishiness. Like the Icelandic fermented Greenland shark dish called Hakarl.  
I went to lunge to words him when Megan clung to me like a frightened kitten. I put my arms around her and started to walk her out of the wooded area. I rushed her over to the corner of Huckabee and Salem to see a skinny silhouette running up the street and ducked into a driveway.   
Megan crumpled to the street. I kneeled to her, “Megan,” she hid behind her knees and arm, “call the police.”  
‘I can’t. I can’t. No. No. No. Don’t make me. They never believed me before, why would they now. Please no.’ Her thoughts were blasting from her mind like the emergency distress radio signal.   
I sprinted to the driveway he ducked into and closed my eyes. He was hiding in the boat the Mr. Hendrick’s had been working on referbashing all summer, which was pretty cool to see the boat taking form, I just wished he would put a shirt on.  
I climbed up on to the boat and walked on air to the cabin where he was hiding, now looking out the window to see if the coast was clear. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him out of the boat. He struggled, but when you have angered strength on your side he didn’t stand a chance. Once on the street we walked the three minute walk back to Megan.   
The shmuck was in his mid twenties and in an old Josh Dugger t-shirt. He was thin and filled with acene. He was evil, he reeked of it. I had a hold of one of his arm’s wrenching it up behind his back, his tendance ready to snap. ‘Let me fuck her. I want her. She should want me. I’m in everyday. She owes me for all the money and tips I have given her. I love her, I own her body.’ His thoughts were disgusting.   
“Megan. What do you want to do with him?”  
She looked up, “Phillie cheese stake?” She stood up.  
“That’s who this is?” Everyday there is at least one order for a phillie cheese steak sub.   
“Yes.” Suddenly Megan’s nostrils flared and she kicked him firmly in the balls. I let him go as he crumpled to the street.  
“Come on. I’ll walk you home.”  
Silently as the night, we walked up Huckabee Street to Clinton lane where Megan rented a small cottage on a beautiful isolated lake. We walked down the dark dirt drive to her door step.  
“Are you going to be okay here?” I asked trying not to sound like I would stay if she wanted me too.  
“Yeah. Joseph, I wish could tell you this was all new to me. But frankly I have been a target like this for my whole life. I feel safe here because I have to. I can’t let assholes like him keep me down.”  
I had to admire her rationale, though I thought it was stupid as much as I thought it was brave.  
“If you want to go to the cops I’ll go with you.” I offered.  
“Honestly I appreciate that, but, at this point it’s the girl who called wolf to them,” she was gritting her teeth fuming at the reality of her situation, “at least this time I got kick the fucker in the balls. Thank you for that.” She tried to smile while she wrapped her arms around her chest.  
“Well that was the least he deserves. I’m going to wait until I hear the door lock then I’ll go.”  
“Sure. You are like a knight of the round table only metallic.” We both laughed as she turned to the door. I heard the click of the lock and the light came on.  
I walked up the lane as I felt her eyes on me.   
Once out of view I sprinted home in about three minutes. I was up the stairs and went straight for the kitchen because the hunger had finally gripped me from the night’s activity and if I could have I would have had Phillie Cheese Steak for diner but it just didn’t work out.   
I had my dinner ready. My own special smoothie was high in protein and vitamins which paired nicely with my Schooner beer. People might mock me for my love of the cheap beer but it reminds me of the beer I used to get in this small tavern I lived and worked in Prague.  
I turned on my television and started to watch the encore presentation of hockey Night in Canada. Montreal vs Toronto. I have to say in all my many years on this earth, hockey is the best sport invented, next to football.  
Aham, excuse me, I mean soccer.   
My apartment was perfect for me, I only had windows in the living room and the kitchen – dinning room area. With my heavy duty black out blind I easily kept the light at bay.   
But to play it safe I watched the hockey game in the center room I made into a den with a mini fridge, couch and tv equipt with a PS3. I watched the game into early morning hours and fell asleep on the couch until nearly four in the afternoon.   
It was easy to see where in the darkness of the apartment. My were like that of a cat, taking in what little natural light and transferred it to see my surrounds, but honestly I have lived here for nearly a decade and the apartment was really just a hallway with rooms off of it.  
I went through my routine of making my smoothie for dinner. Liver and two cups of pigs blood. For breakfast just a cup of straight bulls blood I bought from the butcher that he thinks I use for blood pudding.   
I drank it cold, feeling almost instantly invigorated. I filled my to-go coffee cup with the blood and packed it in my bag.  
I put on my large hoodie and scarf today since today it was sun soaked. Anything to keep the sun off my skin. I walked down the street and then on the beaten path through the woods, passing the Traver brothers smoking pot and into the road way by the kid park and straight through the parking lot back to work.   
I ducked down the stairs without anyone see me and the scarf was off and the hood down before seeing Othello putting on his apron. “Hey man.” He said before opening the walk in fridge and grabbing the items needed to be prepped for the night.   
“Hey, how’s your run?” I hung up my thing on my hook and pulled out my coffee mug and put on my apron.  
“Killer, I honestly didn’t think I was going to make it. But I finished in the middle of the pack. Four guys got cut. So I have tackle practise tomorrow at ten.” He placed the bin of cheese with the assortment of veggies on top.  
“What do you want to do onions or cheese?” Othello asked.   
“I’ll do onions.” I said pulling the ten pound bag from the dry storage, collecting the cutting board and knife.   
“Thanks man.” Othello was greatful. When he did onions he turned into a cry baby. Johnny makes him do them. Pulls the fucking stupid I’ve been here longer shit.   
I am able to slightly sprint through the onions. Since Othello has his back to me I am able to dice the four containers in five minutes and move on to tomatoes without anyone noticing.   
Othello would powered through shredding the cheese, by using an attachment on the front of the dough mixer then switching to mushrooms. By the time him and I were figuring out who was doing peppers and who was going to fold take out boxes Giuseppe came clambering the stairs.   
“Joseph freezer now.” He was walking with his whole head and chest leaning forward, face flushed with rage, mouth curled under and borrows furrowed.  
I followed him into the freezer. The freezer was sound proof , so all important meeting took place in there.   
“What happened to Megan last night?” He didn’t let me answer, he steam rolled into explination. He was angry like a father when some boy hurts his daughter. His voice was booming in my direction but not at me, “Phillie cheese steak came in and she ran into the kitchen refusing to serve him and is asking for you to take her home. So? Out with it!”  
“Phillie Cheese Steak tried to rape her. I stopped him and Giuseppe. You should have seen her. She kicked him so hard in the balls, I bet he is still looking for it,” for a micro second he smiled with pride, “but I tried to convince her to go to the police. She wasn’t having it.”  
“Okay I know what to do. Come with me.”  
We rushed past Othello, “Hey guys, where’s the fire?” I waved him to follow us.  
Johnny was consoling Megan as she sobbed on the floor. Othello went out the back kitchen door as Giuseppe and I went out the front server door.   
“Jesus, you guys need to get better servers.” His pimply face wasn’t able to hide his smile. His looked like a lizard, with pointed features, bent nose, narrow sharp chin and oiling hair.   
“Get out. I have the right to refuse serve to any individual I want.” Giuseppe said with his large sausage like finger in Phillie Cheese Steaks face.   
“What did I do besides bring you regular income?” He was cocky and smirking as he shrugged off the guilt for what he did.  
“You know what you did last night. I was there.” I said stepping closer on Giuseppe’s left while Othello fixed every muscle from along his chest and arms.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
His reek of ammonia over whelming. His stench was from the rot he had inside. A rotten soul can happen for many reasons. You can be born rotten. You can be spoiled. You can be bullied, ignored by world and even a broken heart. It can happen in a moment, it can develop over time, but for me they all smell with ammonia. It doesn’t mean they are going to something horrible or awful. It’s more like the smell of pain.  
If I was to bet on one with Phillie Cheese Steak; it would be ignored with some bullying. He isn’t dealing with his pain very well.   
“Fine. Get out and don’t come back.” Giuseppe points to the door and with puffed up chest and a straighten spine he left.   
“Joseph, take Megan home. Stay as long as she wants. You’ll both be paid.” Giuseppe never took his eyes off Phillie Cheese Steak, even after he passed the view of the window.   
“Sure thing, boss,” I knew that on a Wednesday night in the summer, the restaurant would easily make due without us. If he broke even it would be surprising .  
I went back in the kitchen Megan was still sobbing into Johnny’s chest, her arms on his chest, hands in a fist to separate her from him. Johnny’s had a greedy smile on his face, a squirrelly smile, thinking Megan wanted his comfort as he pulled her tightly into him, forcing her there.   
I opened my mouth to speak only to run over by Giuseppe’s presence, his booming voice, controlling the situation like a father protecting his family.   
“Othello get the car you are driving Megan,” at the sound of her name Megan looked over to me, having to push Johnny off, she broke free wrapped her arms around me and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. The top her head was just under my chin, she pressed herself into me. The faint sent ammonia off of her. She has had a lot of pain, but she deals with them well, “and Joseph to her house. Johnny, go get their things from the basement.”  
Johnny’s face was not impressed. He was overcome with jealously, thinned lips, flared nostrils, eyes narrowed in on me, full of hate. He reluctantly did as he was told. Othello went out the door and started the Mazda 1. Megan and I went outside and I rushed into the back of the car where the windows were tinted nearly black as the dark side of the moon.   
Johnny came out with our things and put them in the trunk and we were on our way. Othello spoke in his deep smoothing voice. “Megan I hope you know we are all here for you. If you ever need me, just to even walk you somewhere or sit with you. We are all here for you.”  
She glanced over at him and nodded. “I know.” She could barely muster.   
“Can I comfort you by holding your hand?” Othello, our gentle giant offered his large oven mitt of a hand and she took it with in her hands. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand. We all stayed quiet as the long walk turned into a short drive.   
Once we rolled up to Megan’s house Megan anxiously blurted, “I need to go in and tidy up. I’ll be right back.” We were both taken a back as she left abruptly.  
“What happened?” Othello asked looking into the rear view mirror at me with his large brown eyes.   
“I decided to walk around after work and heard the struggle, I heard someone say get off and I chased him down the street. He ducked in a yard and hid but I pulled him out and Megan kicked him in the nuts.” I chuckled impressed at her.   
“That fucker. I’ll break his neck.” Othello said ringing the steering wheel.   
“Well out of all of us you are the one who has the strength break him like a twig.” I look like I could barely even break a twig . I am barely 5’11, tell for a man of my era, now I am just under the average. I am thin man, but I was always strong. I just don’t look it.   
“Why won’t she go to the police. I mean did you see what happened?”   
“I saw enough to say he was trying to rape her and he definitely assaulted her. I asked her if she wanted to call the cops that I would be her witness,” even though I was going to tell him what she said he cut in with.  
“What did she say?”  
“I’m quoting: Honestly, I appreciate that, but, at this point it’s the girl who called wolf to them.”  
“What on earth does that mean?” Othello’s mind was mulling over what it means. I knew what it meant in a general way but I wanted Othello to figure it out.  
“I don’t really know. Look,” Megan was waving me in from the stoop, “There she is I’ll see you later.” I got out and ran to the door, like it was raining outside, only I was running from the sun that fortunately on the other side of the house by the lake.   
Megan’s place was a cottage. Open with her living room turns into a kitchen with a loft ladder in the middle of the living room leading to it. There was a couple of doors in the back that I assumed was a closet and washroom. She had very few items in her living area. A desk boxed in by book shelves, a reading chair, couch that matched in the same gray micro suede and coffee table.   
“What did you even tidy?” I asked looking around at the emptiness of her home.   
“It’s hard for me to trek my laundry to a laundry mat which means piles of it. I had to put it away.” She changed from her uniform to university sweats and sweater shirt.   
“I get it.” I didn’t really mind being here but at the same time Megan and I aren’t really friends. I really hate how she manipulates everyone, but I understand she see’s me as a protector of some kind after last night.   
“So, um, can I get you a beer?” Megan asked awkwardly. It wasn’t lost on her that we were thrown into this.   
“Yes, please.” I looked around and realized none of our stuff is here. ‘Shit shit shit’ I called Giuseppe.  
“Hey Joseph?” Giuseppe said sounding a little board.  
“Hey none of my stuff is here.” I really needed my coffee mug. I don’t need people I work with finding out it’s full of blood.   
“Don’t worrying, Othello is heading out here in a few minutes,” Giuseppe said, sounding like he was straining, “we’ve just closed shop and are cleaning everything. “   
I never know what to say to such literal statements, “Sounds productive.”   
Giuseppe chuckled. “See ya.”  
Megan passed me a can of beer then sat on the couch, opening her laptop and continued to watch Bones on Netflix. I sat on the couch and slipped my beer as she ignored me. I could see the sun was starting to disappear beyond the trees. Soon it would be dark and I would feel more comfortable.  
I looked over at Megan but she wasn’t watching the show. She was stairing at the screen.   
“Joseph,” she turned her whole body to face me, “I want to say thank you. Sincerely. You helped me and then didn’t tell me what I needed to do about. For that I really owe you, because I don’t know what might have happened out there.”  
“You don’t own me anything. I am just glad I was there to help you, though you seemed to have it under control.”   
“I wasn’t until you distracted him. Then I was able to kick him off.” She unconsciously leaned towards me, I scooted over and put an arm around her and held her. She put her head on my shoulder.   
Othello knock and walked in with boxes of pizza and garlic fingers. “Hello every-“ he paused as we were cuddled up together, “one.. Pizza, Garlic fingers and your things.” He had my stuff in a plastic bag along with Megan’s book bag.   
“Oh thank you,” Megan said getting up and taking the boxes from Othello and taking them to the kitchen.  
“Johnny the prick dumped out your drink, I caught him dumping it out in the sink. He such an asshole sometimes.”  
“Fucker. That’s my protein shake.” My mind was racing if they knew it was blood.   
“Is that the new red berry with red flax?” Othello asked with even a flint worry or curiously of something else.  
“Yes.” ‘Sure why not? If it means you don’t think it’s pig blood then absolutely.’ I acted happy that we shared something in common.  
“I have been meaning to trying it, how did you get it so smooth? Normally it is so clumpy.” Othello didn’t have a clue, he handed me the bag. I could only wonder if Johnny knew what it was. But with Othello on my side I wasn’t that worried.  
“I use powdered flax.”  
“Smart!” Othello’s voice got really small, “how is she doing?”  
“Okay. I think she is just happy to be home.”  
“Right. Okay Megan see you later. I gotta get back.” Othello waved and left.  
“See ya!” Megan waved then, “Joseph ew, why do you eat anchovies?”  
“Because they are delicious,” I went to the kitchen, “Megan, come on, Pineapple and hot peppers?” I was judging her.  
“What? It’s delicious too? Spicy and sweet.”  
“Alright then, here, “I flopped a slice of my pizza on her plate and took a slice of hers, “Try it.” I took a bite and it was surprisingly good.   
“Okay you now.”  
“I don’t know if I can. I really hate fish.” Her nose wrinkled and puckered yuck mouth.  
I just looked at her and thought ‘Come on just fucking try it.’   
Megan dove in and took three large bites and then “Mmmm, that’s good.”  
“See, I told you.” I went to the couch to be joined by Megan and after munching and the darkness took over the sky we end up cuddled up together again. It was something she needed. Non-threatening physical comfort that she wanted, just her head on my chest and my arm around her. I just hoped that she doesn’t notice my heart beat. Rather lack thereof.   
Even after the pizza and beer the real hunger was setting in. I could smell her type AB blood. But I have been in this pickle before, on a boat no less and I survived without hurting a single soul. I would leave as soon as she fell asleep.  
Crack-thud-scuddle. Something hit the house and I heard run off.  
Megan jumped up ‘Oh fuck he’s here, he’s after me.’ Her thoughts screamed. “What was that?” Megan was panicked. Her heart was pounding, sucking all the blood from her face.   
“I’m sure it’s an animal. I’m going to go check.”I said taking her hand for a moment, looking her square in the face to asure here.  
“Okay I’m locking the back door first, then the front door. Knock on the back door to get back.” She had this planned out before tonight. She went up the latter to her bedroom and pulled out her large wooden baseball bat.   
I went out the door and I was hit with that Hakarl stank. He’s here and the hunger creeps out from my stomach to my nose, picking up his blood scent, O negative. ‘Yum.’ The hunger spread to my ears, like a radio I tuned into his breathing and russling of the woods lining the lake. Then I closed my eyes as the hunger activated my sight. He was croutched down just off the lane to her place watching me. He was glowing with a hugh of green. That’s where green with envy comes from. He was playing with something, I think it was knife.   
Then like a FM radio I tuned into his thoughts and memories. This wasn’t his first time, on no, not by a long shot, he started in College, always the same, hiding in a wooded area near where the target will walk by where he can drag them into the dark never to be seen. Megan would be number twenty.   
I walked up the lane, looking right in his face, without knowing that I could see him. I went up to street, looked around and shrugged, heading back to the house. I walked back, keeping close to the tree line where he was hiding. As I got closure he moved closure to the lane, hiding in the shadows like he knows how.   
I walked passed him and he jumped me causing us to tumble into the wooded area on the other side of the lane. I rolled against a tree, flopping to ground and he was beside me. I waited with my eyes closed, as if I was unsciencious.   
He came over, positioning me on my back and straddled me. He had to us both hands to plunge the knife in my unbeating heart. He pulled it out, “I’ll be back for you later.” He spit on my face. I reacted to this hot wet stickiness was the scrunched disgusted face that happens when you aren’t expecting to get hit by something.   
I grabbed his throat , “Nope, wrong again,” my fingers pressed on his air way, like five pythons, I could see in his eyes that he was shocked a slight man like me could be so strong, “I am fucking starving and I haven’t had a real meal in decades.” I pushed him over and ended up on top. My needle sharp teeth sunk into his throat, pop through the skin to the artery like a fork threw taught sirran wrap. I drank him in, his blood was sweet and sour like sweet chili thai sauce. It doesn’t take me long to pull all the blood from the body. I got up and wiped the spit from my face with the bottom of my   
I left him there for later and sprinted back to the house. I walked around to the back door and knocked. Megan opened the door, “Well?”  
“It was a deer.” I said with a shrug.  
She let out a deep sigh of relief, “Did it have a large white chest?”   
“Absolutely.” Her colour was coming back nearly instantly.  
“I saw this morning. That’s a really good protection sign. I’m exhausted. Maybe you should head home.”  
“I agree. I’ll just grab my stuff.” I walked into the living room and grabbed my bag.   
“Did you want this pizza of yours?”She was already packing it up in tin foil so that it would fit in my bag. She came over and stuffed the food in my bag.  
“Thanks,” I went to the front door, “are you sure you are going to be okay tonight?”   
“yes, yes. I was shaken but I know everything will be fine. Go, go.” She went around me and opened the door shoeing me out the door.  
I went down to the stone stoop and was ready to just walk away when Megan grabbed my hand. “Joseph, seriously, thank you for everything.” She smiled you very rare sincere smile and closed the door before I could say anything.   
She was watching walk the lane. I could feel her eyes on me until I reached the road then like how she turned the lights off, her eyes fell from witnessing my ascent to the road and I disappeared into the woods where the body was waiting.   
When you are able to dig an eight foot grave in fifteen minutes, burying a body is the best way to never get caught. I found an area within feet of the body, I removed furns and placed them to the side and started digging, tossed the body to the bottom and filled it in. I finished it off with planting the furnes and tossed the rest of the displaced dirt around the woods.  
And he was never heard of again. Then I realized, I don’t even know his actual name.  
“Meh,” I shrugged and sprinted home where I went straight to bed to digest my Thanksgiving like feast.


End file.
